


UPC

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he feels like he was just pulled out of a box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UPC

57229 00JOE. You are the second son. You are the front man. You can sing. You are the clown. You should not expect to be taken seriously. That isn't your job. You can play a few instruments, but to no great extent. You can do the splits. You can make people laugh. You can act. You will not be recognized for it. You will love your brothers. You will treat them as your best friends. You will have outside relationships. You will be kicked down, battered, and broken. You will not defend yourself. You will make light of every situation, or make nothing of it.

You will accept your pre-determined life, or have none.

We await your return.


End file.
